


Glowing by His Voice

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Carpool Karaoke Coda, First Kiss, Flirting, Get together fic, M/M, Pining, RPF, real people fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Richard's thoughts during Carpool Karaoke.





	Glowing by His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how I ended up here but, well, here I am. Taron and Richard just have such great chemistry! and their Carpool Karaoke episode was so fucking fun! Decided to try my hand at some Madderton fic bc why the fuck not. Still not sure I nailed the Scottish accent down but I did my best! Just thought it'd be fun to write a lot of pining!Richard. 
> 
> Disclaimer, just cause I feel it's needed since this is a fair bit different from the RPF I usually write: Do Not send this to any of the actors ft here. 
> 
> Big thanks to Hannah for beta'ing, as always! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Taron’s dancing is obnoxious and endearing and distracting, all in equal measure. He’s so _into it_ , like every song is a performance. He puts his all into performing—Richard of course learned that much during filming—and wriggles in his seat like it’d straight up kill him to sit still. Hand to his chest, bobbing his head like a chicken with impeccable rhythm, making eyes at Richard and grinning and leaning in close. All so fun to watch, infectious, and so _very_ distracting. It’s a good thing Richard’s not the one driving, for he’d have certainly gotten them into a wreck before _Bennie and the Jets_ was over.

Now, it’s not quite distracting enough to draw Richard’s thoughts away from his absolutely embarrassing crush on the other man, but it helps a tad.

What does _not_ help is Taron, apropos of nothing, bringing up their kissing for the film. The banter is easy and swift, as everything between them tends to be, but listening to Taron talk about wanting to do the kiss _one hundred times_...it’s simply a bit much, isn’t it? In the best sort of way. As is the almost pseudo-make out that Taron springs on him, though Richard takes some responsibility for that. He ought to have known Taron would try something like that, cheeky shit that he is.

 _The Bodyguard_ bit is a riot. Richard can admit to his cheeks burning as he lies under the sheet, listening to Taron go on about, _“The guy in it, he’s dishy isn’t he? Handsome?”_ and, _“The leading man in it, he’s very handsome isn’t he?”_ All interspersed with Taron’s uproarious laughter when Richard springs the reveal on the poor, unsuspecting pedestrians.

Then—and fuck, it’s so ridiculous—then they’re singing along to Robert fucking Palmer and they chime through the line _“another kiss is all you need”_ and without even stopping to think about it, Richard twists in his seat to face Taron. He doesn’t know what he’s expecting from it—

—Okay, that’s a lie. He knows _exactly_ what he’s hoping for, doesn’t he? He’s hoping Taron will lean across the center console and kiss him proper, cameras and traffic safety be damned.

Taron faces him too, grinning wide and singing along while Richard catches up a beat behind. The moment passes with no kiss; Richard wouldn’t go so far as to say he’s feeling _bereft_...disappointed, perhaps, both in the situation for not working out how he’d foolishly hoped, and then in himself, for foolishly hoping to begin with.

They sing “ _You’re gonna have to face it, you’re addicted to love”_ in synchrony and Richard feels every bit the hapless protagonist in an overdone romantic picture.

Taron says, “You’re so naughty, I love it,” and Richard privately commends himself for smoothly replying, “Double naughty,” as they scramble to get out of the car.

The rest of the video passes without incident, mostly. They do their little running tour, selfies at each stop. Being pressed close in the phonebooth is a trip, a rather enjoyable one for how short the bit is. And Richard’s brain maybe goes a bit haywire when Taron presses a sloppy and sweet kiss to his cheek, just after, but at least Richard can somewhat blame the flush on his cheeks on their inane running about. And just maybe Richard’s heart beats double time for the few brief moments they’re on the picnic blanket, particularly when Taron feeds him a bite and his fingertips just _barely_ linger on Richard’s lips.

Surely he’s imagining it, but where’s the harm in that, hm?

 _Well I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body_.

Richard knew ahead of time the songs they’d be singing, but that doesn’t change the flush of heat going through him as they sing along to George Michaels. Again, he laments all the ways his life has evidently become a rom-com.

The dance break is a good reprieve. It’s easy to be carefree and silly around Taron; he inspires it, just naturally. While Richard would never go so far as to say he dislikes being around his friend, there are times when his crush (and does he ever feel like a school yard tit when he thinks of it that way) feels like it might overwhelm him. But then Taron does something like this, and it’s just instinct to shed the weight Richard feels he’s been lugging around ever since he first started getting to know Taron, and they make utter fools of themselves on camera.

Then, towards the end, Richard can’t help but fall quiet and listen to Taron take it away, _“But I wait for something more,”_ and smiles at him as Taron stretches out a hand, a true performer. They finish off the song together with another flourish of ridiculous seat-dancing. The rest of the drive passes easily, a few more songs that Richard will later learn didn’t make it into the cut, idle chatter about this or that.

Until finally, they’re pulling back to where they started. The cameras get turned off, the security detail has been properly thanked and taken their leave, and then Taron turns to Richard.

“That was fun,” Richard supplies after a beat of silence.

“Sure was,” Taron says. “Something I wanted to do though, sort of mucked it up the first time.”

Richard arches an eyebrow at him. “You were spot on with every song, an’ you know it.”

Taron’s grin is nearly blinding, but he shakes his head. “Not what I’m talking about.”

Richard waits but Taron’s not exactly forthcoming—which is odd, since Taron seldom shies away from just saying what needs to be said or doing what needs to be done. “Well, out with it!”

Taron swallows and takes a step closer, ends up pressing Richard against the still-warm hood of the car, just slightly. “Can’t hate me for it, alright?”

Richard nods, and decides he must be fucking dreaming because Taron’s leaning in to kiss him, soft and tender. Taron’s got one hand on his jaw and the other on his hip and Richard winds his arms around Taron, too. He tugs Taron closer, even as the hood of the car starts to feel uncomfortable against his thighs. They kiss, slow and sweet, until Taron slides his tongue along Richard’s bottom lip and makes his breathing hitch.

“Donnae exactly how I feel about you using tricks you learned on set tae seduce me,” Richard breathes when they finally break apart.

Taron grins that damn smile: the one that’s kind and adorable and just this side of a prideful smirk. “What’s the point in learning new things if I never get to use ‘em?”

Richard rolls his eyes and drags Taron in again. He moans into the next kiss when it’s deeper and wetter than the ones before, more like the kisses on set, that had been frantic and hungry. This is better, pure dead brilliant, as it’s decidedly sexier than being surrounded by several cameras and about twice as many people.

Taron pulls back this time and Richard says, “We’re in public.” The area they’re in isn’t overly crowded; there are no other cars around and the closest person is someone meandering along the sidewalk at the other side of the lot. Taron takes a step back and lets Richard get away from the car finally, though he keeps one hand on Richard’s hip.

With the other hand, that he lets coyly slip from Richard’s cheek, he retrieves the car keys from the pocket of his jeans. Richard’s still a little distracted from the kissing, so he simply stares at the keys. Taron smirks. Richard’s heart beats harder in his chest, fit to burst, and his knees are buckling. Then Taron _speaks_ , and Richard’s simply done for, because Taron says—

“Your place or mine?”


End file.
